totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Candice
Candice VanHalen '''was a contestant competiting in Endurance. She was labeled as ''The Alaskan Wannabe'''''. Candice received 6th Place. Background Candice is from Alaska. She's used to the cold. Her family got her a polar bear when she was five years old and it followed her everywhere. Candice's bear died when she was nine years old after being shot down. Candice cried and cried and she ran away from her home. She ran until she met someone who was studying the ice molecular structure. She cared for Candice. Then, she got lost in a blizzard. Candice waited in the house for her to come back, but she never did. Candice lived in that house ever since. She would occasionally go out and get some food. Her mail accidentally went to the wrong house and once she got a letter adressed to her neighbor for an audition on a show called Endurance. She instead went to the audition herself and made it through. She hopes to win but will this work out for her? Chapter Guide In This Is Endurance, Candice was sitting next to Kasandra in a beach chair on the ship. She explained how she was from Alaska and wanted to win. When the boat stop, Candice and Kasandra were the first people to run off. When they got to the huts, she picked the bunk under Kasandra. Candice then created a bunch of team ideas which Kasandra was happy with, but Sylvia, Cealey, Charlote, and Evelyn were not so they changed the list up. Candice was placed with Roddy as Team Antarctica. She didn't like Roddy and knew something was up with the list. When picking pyramid pieces, Roddy and Candice picked the Perseverance piece and the trip to Costa Rica. She was confused about what a Samadhi was. Later, the red and blue teams tied their totem pole streamers together, which was later hit by a rock, by Clay. In The Samadhi, Candice wondered why the Samadhi mission was called "Tilt". Roddy and Candice were the fifth team to fall. Candice tried rooting for Rainer and Kasandra on the beach, while the other girls rooted for Clay. In confessional, she called Rainer and Clay tough competitors. In another confessional, she questions how Rainer and Clay can hold onto their partner for fifteen minutes. She started rooting for Rainer again. She was happy to see Rainer and Kasandra win in the end. Later, Candice asked Kasandra who she was giving the Samadhi to. Candice wondered what the handicap inside the Samadhi was. Candice then saw Evelyn spying on them and she gasped. At the Samadhi ceremony, Kasandra and Rainer decided to give the Samadhi to Phineas and Charlote instead. Candice gasped when Clay said he was going to play a prank on Kasandra. When Kasandra returned from her reward, Candice followed her to bed where Kasandra found a snake and freaked out. In Knotted Up, Candice had apparently been up all night, comforting Candice. Kasandra decided to leave and Candice followed. When Kasandra and Candice returned, Candice got excited for breakfast and ate the goose. Little did she know, Clay had put hot habenera hot sauce on the goose and Candice's mouth exploded. When Candice went to complain to Kasandra, Kasandra got annoyed and threw off the dock. Luckily, Candice's mouth felt better. During the challenge, Roddy was upset that Candice wasn't doing anything. Candice explained that Africa was going to win so her and Roddy wouldn't be sent up to temple. Roddy still wasn't very happy about this. Roddy and Candice did not win the mission, but luckily Team Africa did so they knew they were safe. In confessional, Candice said she hoped that out of orange and brown, she hoped that brown returned. At the ceremony, brown and orange were sent up to temple. Candice was at the campfire when Clay and Sylvia returned. In To The Flag, Candice was not seen until the Samadhi mission. When the Samadhi mission started, Roddy knew that Candice and him weren't going to win so he gave up. Candice threw her shoe at him. In confessional, Kenyatta said that she felt bad for Roddy, but she hoped that they would get the Samadhi. When Kasandra and Candice were on the dock, Candice tried to assure Kasandra that the Samadhi wouldn't be too bad. Then Cealey came in and Candice rhymed and got in trouble. At the Samadhi ceremony, Cealey and Jorge gave the Samadhi to Roddy and Candice. When Roddy threw the Samadhi at the big rock, a pair of hand cuffs fell out. JD told them that the handcuffs stood for not being able to compete in the challenge the following day. Candice then had to take a survey. Instead of searching for her own food, she got Cheez-its instead. Candice then was there when Clay broke his foot. In Squeeze Play, Candice signed Clay's cast. Candice was shocked when she learned that Kasandra poisoned Sylvia on accident. Roddy and Candice weren't allowed to compete in the mission because of their handicap from the Samadhi and they were probably going home too. At the end of the mission, Team Europe won. They got to decide who would be joining Candice and Roddy up to temple. When Clay came up to Candice and Roddy, he told them to always pick wood, which they believed him. Roddy started to annoy Candice when he said -eth after everything. Later, it started to rain so they had the temple ceremony inside the girl's cabin. Kermit and Evelyn announced that the team joining Roddy and Candice were Team Africa. At the first round at the temple, Roddy and Candice picked wood. Fire burns the wood, so they lost. If they lost one more they would go home. In the second round, they picked wood again. Wood gets burned by fire so they were sent home. Roddy and Candice then left in a helicopter. They were the only team to not leave a letter behind. Temple History Trivia *Her pic is drawn by Sprinklemist. *Candice and Roddy received one Samadhi. *Candice and Roddy went to temple once, and were eliminated then. *The name Candice comes from Candice in the Pokemon games: Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. Candice is an ice type gym leader, hence all the ice related subjects in Candice's bio. *Her full name is Candice vanHalen. This was revealed in the Aftermath. *Candice is from Fairbanks, AK. *Candice's last name vanHalen comes from the band VanHalen. *Candice has icicle earrings, the opposite of Kasandra's flame earrings. This proves that Candice really is the opposite of Kasandra and was only being mean because Kasandra was forcing her to. *Candice's original plot was to be named Candace and would be the Sneaky Girl from Phineas and Ferb. This idea was scrapped since Phineas would already be in. *Candice has snowboots because Fanny liked the snowboots image Sprinklemist drew, so she was given snowboots. Category:Endurance Category:Team Antarctica